I think i'm falling for you
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: Kurt is in love with Rachel berry. he is going through hell because she only thinks of him as her brother. what will Kurt do that will make her fall in love with him? find out! includes: Klaine friendship, Hummelberry romance/relationship. later includes niff. Rated T because of some language. Straight!kurt
1. Chapter 1

**here is a romantic hummelberry story. i do not own the characters or anything. just the plot. enjoy! oh yeah, this is all from Kurt's point of view.**

* * *

the minute i saw Rachel berry walking into the choir room covered in raw egg, i freaked. i wanted to kill whoever hurts my girl, and not just him, finn, puck, whoever led her on. okay, honestly, she thinks i hate her. so she is not my girl yet, but she will be. she will be. the only reason i make her think i hate her is because, i get jealous of her relationships. I always think that she is chasing these guys that she thinks she is gonna end up with in the end. but sooner or later, she will realize i like her, not just as a friend.

I walked right up to her. ''rachel, honey, what happened?'' she looked confused about why I called her 'honey'.

she put her hand on my forehead, ''are you okay, Kurt? what happened to 'your clothes deserved it.' or 'maybe you'll buy new, fashionable clothes.?''' i sighed, not wanting to discuss this. i sweep the bangs out of her face, then my face turned grave with anger.

''I'm going to kill him.'' I said coolly, then , with one sweeping motion, i got my bag and bolted out of the door. Rachel must have run after me because i heard her behind me. she finally came up to me when i was so close to my car. she put her hand on my arm, in a calm motion. i breathed.

''don't do this. Kurt, you are better than this. they don't matter. Jesse hurt my feelings, yes. he deceived me, yes. he tricked me into the parking lot with no one around, yes. but, don't you think that some of it is my fault?'' Rachel said to me. i shook my head.

''fine. but, on one condition, give me your phone.'' she pouted, shaking her head no furiously.

''yes, Rachel. we have to. he is just a jerk that used you and deceived you, and put egg on your face, give me your phone.'' i say the last part slowly. she sighed and reached for her phone, giving it to me.

i dial the number and it turned to Voicemail. perfect.

i smirked, ''hello, asshole. i just wanted to tell you that Rachel has a new boyfriend, much more hotter than you and she wanted me to tell you that you were just a plan to see what songs you all were using. now, fucktard, i don't really have time for you and you're overly greased hair, i mean, really, it looks like a waste dump. do you ever shower?'' i ask, loving the amused face on Rachel. i smile at her and wink. ''well, as i was saying, asswipe, if you ever, EVER, come near Rachel again, you WILL be facing me. now, since you suddenly have the balls to do that on McKinley property, i dare you to come back, ALONE. i know you will never do it, no surprise there. so, yeah, I'll leave you with your hair-greasing, bye-bye.'' she was full-on smiling at me now. like i was her hero. it made me feel good.

I give her phone back, right after i drop the number. and, to my surprise, she hugged me. i hugged back, rubbing circles in her back. i kissed her hair, letting it linger there, wishing i could have her as mine. to show her that i could treat her better than any of those other guys.

and as much as I hated it, she said this.

''you are like the brother i never had.'' i swallow thickly, feeling my heart-break at every word she said. i don't want to be her brother, i want to be her lover, her boyfriend. now it's official; i hate my life. we continue hugging. _i gotta show her that i can't be her brother; only her boyfriend, husband, and so on. _i thought, letting one tear escape my eye.

i went to the only person that could understand, my father. once i told him all that happened, he was sympathetic.

''kiddo, let me tell you this, when me and your mother first met, something similar happened. and she saw me as a sibling too. but, then, something happened. we spent all the time together, we ate, we slept in a friendly way together, everything. she just saw me in a different light. not as her big brother, but as a soul mate, a husband. just wait it out, that's all i can say.'' he said, hugging me. i sighed, resting my head on the clean counter.

just as my dad suspected, the same thing happened to me.

she was stuck, seeing me as a friend or a brother, which i despised so much. and, just to my luck, i kept on noticing the cute little quirks she has.

like when she sneezes, she sounds like a little mouse squeaking, it's so adorable. and, how she styles her hair, either in a single french braid, or a ponytail in the hot humid school days. and when she feels cold, she just wears it down.

or when she blushes. she's so adorable it kills me.

* * *

_please just please, kill me. _i thought as i saw Rachel in a Britney spears outfit. i hate my life. i walked up to her.

''Rachel what are you wearing?!'' i say, taking off my jacket to cover her up. she smiles, denying the jacket. she put her hands on her hips, twirling around. which only made the meatheads drool over her more. i pinch the bridge of my nose, then glaring at them making them back off.

''since it's britney week, i decided to change up my style a little. what's the big deal about boys finally noticing me?'' she asked, putting my hand around her waist.

''there. now, people won't hit on me anymore. even though, you are like my brother, if you do not like them noticing me, just act like your my boyfriend. okay?'' she asks me, being really oblivious to it all. i sigh. _this is gonna be a long journey to romance._


	2. Chapter 2

**here is chapter 2! wow, thanks for the reviews! i love getting reviews. like Rachel berry said in one episode. 'I'm like tinker bell, I need applause to live.' sometimes my family says I'm like Rachel in a lot of ways, which is good and bad. lets just say that i don't have good taste in clothes. anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

okay, she's gonna be the reason i die someday. ever since that day, she has been the same. seeing me as a brother, dating other boys. its been 3 months. still no progress. at all. i sighed as i put my books in my locker. then, something that made my heart beat harder, Rachel came behind me and covered my eyes.

''guess who?'' she said, clearly being her. I smiled.

''um, mike? puck? Brittany? Santana? even though why she would do that, I don't know.'' I could hear her stifling a laugh that was so cute.

''no, idiot. its me.'' she pouted, letting go of my eyes. I turned around, smiling sweetly.

''it's okay, sweetie. I'll know next time.''

she chuckled, shaking her head, ''you're an idiot.'' I sighed.

I smiled again, ''yea, I am.'' she started walking away, and when she couldn't hear me anymore, i said, ''total idiot, for not letting you know my feelings.''

i saw one guy looking at her in a perverted way. i glared at him. if only i could tell her.

* * *

One day later, something changed a bit. instead of hugging me, she started kissing my cheek. instead of our arms interlacing, she started holding hands. i got a little confused but happy nonetheless. I guess my dad was right, things are changing. but not that much, even if she does have feelings for me, she'll think i don't love her back and... wait a minute! did I just say the L word?! no,no,no. I couldn't have. oh my god, I did. I called the next person who knows me well.

''hello?'' my other best friend, Blaine, answers. but i don't have to answer back because he hears me freaking out.

''Kurt! whats wrong, buddy?''

''I, uh, um, uh l-'' is all I can muster.

''what's wrong?! did someone hurt you? what?'' he asks, freaking out as well.

''I lo-'' I can just see his confused face.

''you love someone? dude, I'm sorry, I'm 100 percent straight.'' I roll my eyes.

''no, I mean. I don't love you that way. i love you like a brother. anyway, I like this girl, actually she is not just a girl, she's one of a kind. she is beautiful, smart, gorgeous, talented, everything i had hoped for as a child. but, the thing is, she only thinks of me as a brother-''

''oh my god!, I'm so sorry dude. um, maybe you should try to tell her how you feel.'' he suggested.

''no, Blaine, I can't.''

''why not?''

''because Blaine, she sees me as a _brother. brother,_Blaine, she will not feel the same way.''

I could hear the sigh coming from Blaine. ''fine, just wait it out. she'll find out her own way.'' i hang up, sighing.

great, another person to tell me this. why though? i wonder if it took this long for my mom to realize this. my phone starts ringing, i look confused at the person.

''hello? Rachel?'' I heard sobbing. my eyes went wide with alarm.

''rach, babe, are you okay?''

still sobbing, she said, ''Kurt? i need you to be here.''

''okay, baby, I'm coming!'' when i got there, she had ice cream in one hand, cell phone in another. she was still bawling.

''oh, rach..'' I said, kneeling beside her, holding her hand after she dropped her phone.

''what happened?'' she shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. but she did anyway.

''um, i was getting ready for my date with Finn , and as i was getting ready, Finn called to say he wanted to break up. but, it was on Voicemail. Voicemail, Kurt! he hurt me so much by doing just that. why, me?! why am i not good enough for guys as much as Quinn or Santana or Brittany? i thought i was hot, attractive, good-looking. but, then, Quinn and the rest of the girls just shows me that I'm none of those things, over and over again. i just want to take a break from guys, okay? just you and me for the rest of the high school experience, okay?'' she finished, holding out her pinkie. i linked mine around hers.

''shh. Rachel, its okay. i got you. here,'' i got her to just where she was sitting on my lap, ''it's okay. he doesn't deserve you, you know that right? someday, a guy will be everything you hoped for. in the mean time, you have me, i will never leave you, ever.'' when i finished, she smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth, which caught me by surprise.

* * *

the next year, senior year, Rachel and i were as close as ever. well, not as ever. me and her weren't together yet. but, she did do different things too. she started kissing the corner of my mouth. and i detected a little flirting here and there. but it will take a while before me and her will be together.

she kept her promise though, she never dated anymore boys. the only boy she is hanging out with or anything, its me. which made me feel special. if this is real love, me and her will take time, which is alright. she is worth the wait. like my mom was worth the wait.

i plop down on a chair across from Blaine, one Sunday. he looked up from his book a little, raised and eyebrow, and went back to his book.

i sighed, ''aren't you gonna ask me how the romantic thing with Rachel yet?''

''fine. how is it going with Rachel?'' he replied, setting down his book after bookmarking it. i think about it for a minute.

''shit.'' i described perfectly. he nodded.

''she is never gonna have feelings for me. ever. i mean, she has improved a little though. she started kissing me on the corner of my mouth. but that's all.'' he sighs.

''maybe she is telling the signs of having feelings for you, y'know? i mean, me and you, we're friends and we never in a million years will, ever kiss on the corner of our mouths. it'll take time, yes. it's gonna be difficult, yes. but it's gonna be worth it, being with her. are you and her going to new york together, right?'' i nodded. ''then, there you go. you have a lot of time to tell her how you feel. and, who knows, she is probably in love with you now, i don't know. she will tell you when she feels like it. new directions are going to new york in 2 weeks, right? you do it there.'' i nodded, smiling a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter 3! I might be slow on writing this, because I have school and I'm running out of ideas. so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

once I walked into school next morning, Rachel greeted me with a kiss. right on the lips. once she pulled away, i looked dazed. and then my expression turned confused. it was not a friendly kiss, not at all. it was a I-like-you kiss. was this a dream? i started to pinch myself. she stopped me.

''when did _this _happen?'' i say, pointing to myself and her. she smiled a really beautiful smile that i always loved.

''I don't know. in a way, its pretty weird because i always saw you as a brother and a friend. but, something changed. i can't really explain it. it's just... since last week, I couldn't bear to go a week without hearing your cute voice that always calls me 'baby' or 'honey' etc. i feel truly loved. i don't know exactly if you feel the same way, but the only boy, either married with children or just friendship to me , is always gonna be you. look, i know that things will be awkward-''

I look at her like she lost her mind. she looks confused about why I'm looking at her that way. I start to smile slowly.

''you really don't know, don't you?'' she shook her head. i smile again. ''i started having feelings for you on _that _day, with that jerk. you know, that's why i did that voice-mail. you are really pure oblivious to everything around you, huh?''

''oh my god. god, Kurt, i'm so sorry. i didn't know.'' she started to ramble. i kissed her to make her shut up.

''look, its okay. i didn't know how to tell you. i didn't want to end our friendship, whether platonic or not. you are just oblivious sometimes, that's all. all this time i kept telling myself 'she's worth the wait, she's worth the wait.' and you are so far. my father and mother had to go through the same thing when they were our age. in this case, i was my father and you were my mother. they were soul mates. they are soul mates. every time you were dating another guy, i was really angry. jealous, that, you were so blind to me treating you the way i did. it's because I've had feelings for you since 2nd grade. you were just blind to it all. and, last year, me being mean to you, that was my jealousy talking, not my heart.'' i told her, the words coming from my heart.

she smiled. i did too. then, we noticed the people watching us. the guys, including finn and puck, were angry and confused. the girls, from the looks of it, are shipping us 100 percent.

''crap.'' i say, under my breath. i grab her hand and walk straight out of school. Rachel looked surprised.

''kurt, what are you doing? we have a perfect attendance record!'' she protested. I roll my eyes, smiling.

''you don't know what today is?'' i ask in disbelief. she shook her head.

''see, Rachel, this is seniors ditch day, you know, a day where the seniors of the school get to skip school.'' i say, sarcastic. she looked embarrassed.

''i must've put it on a different day in my calendar. I've just been distracted lately.'' she replied, blushing like a tomato.

''wow, you're a handful. i mean, i knew that already, but not in this kind of situation. this is a Brittany situation, and she remembered it!'' i tease her smiling, she hit me on the arm.

''ow, watch it, princess.'' she smiled and blushed at the new nickname.

''fine, we will go somewhere... wait, where are we going?'' she said, looking around. i shrug.

''hmm,'' i say, thinking and coming up with nothing. ''we should've planned something.'' then, i thought of it. she must've saw me have an idea, cause she motioned me to say my idea.

''why don't we go to Dalton? my other best friends, nick, Jeff, and Blaine are there and they're seniors too, it's just... they live there.'' i say, waiting for the rejection. but she just smiled and said yes.

later, after the 2 hour drive, we were at Dalton. Rachel has never seen this many boys in one place before, apparently. then, finally, we saw jeff talking to wes. Rachel was already shy so i had to go talk to them and introduce them to Rachel, my new girlfriend. they, the gentlemen they are, kissed her hand and was very polite. she blushed at all of them.

then we went to the choir room there where, Blaine and the rest of the warblers were singing a lonely island song for fun.

**Blaine**, **_ nick rapping. all of the warblers_**

**YOLO, you only live once.  
**

**The battle cry of a generation.**

**this life is a precious gift.**

**So don't get too crazy, it's not worth the risk.**

_**you know that we are still young, so don't be dumb. don't trust anyone, cause you only live once.  
**_

_**ugh, you only live once, that's the motto. so take a chill pill, ease off the throttel. never go to loud clubs cause it's bad for your ears. your friends will all be sorry when they can't hear. and stay the hell away from drugs, cause they not legal. Then bury all your money in the backyard like a beagle. And you should never trust a bank they've been known to fail. And never travel by car, a bus, boat or by rail. and don't travel by plane and don't travel at all. build a bomb shelter basement with titanium walls. and wear titanium suits in case pianos fall on ya. and never go to saunas cause they're crawlin' with piranhas. and never take the stairs cause they're often unsafe. you only live once, don't let it go to waste.  
**_

**you know that we are still young, so hold off on the fun, cook your meat till it's done, cause you only live once.****  
**

_**yeah, and here's another piece of advice: stay away from kids cause their hair is filled with mad lice. there's no such thing as too much purell. this is a cautionary tale, word to george orwell.**_

_**so don't 1984 sending plugs into sockets. always wear a chasity belt and triple lock it. **_

_**then hire a taster make him check your food for poison. and if you think your mailman is a spy, then destroy him. NO blankets or pajamas, they can choke you in your sleep. 2 words about furniture: killing machines.**_

_**board your windows up the sun is bad for your health, and always wear a straight jacket, so your safe from yourself.**_

_**YOLO, say no no. isolate yourself and just roll solo. **_

_**be careful-o you oughta look out also stands for YOLO.**_

**you know that we are still young, burn the prints off your thumbs. then pull out all your teeth, so you can't bite your tongue. only on this earth for a short time, time. **

**so don't go outside cause you don't want to die, die.  
**

**just take our advice and hide. **

**and scream YOLO to the sky.**

* * *

**that was yolo by lonely island. if you hadn't heard it yet, go listen to it, it is catchy and funny.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

the warblers always know how to make an introduction, i think as a clap. now for the fun, introducing my girlfriend to my best friend. i put my finger on my lips to show 'be quiet, please.' to Rachel. she nodded, smiling. me and her snuck up on Blaine, smirking. it turns out, he was in an animated conversation with wes. i just walk quietly up to Blaine's side, without him knowing, or even noticing. i just cross my arms, listening to wes talk about his girlfriend.

then, when Blaine looked the other way, i punched him on the arm, ''punch buggy!'' i exclaimed, making Blaine jump and punch me back.

''why are you here, Kurt? if this is another talk about the girl that you like and doesn't like you back, i swear-'' he started, noticing Rachel beside me, blushing a bit.

''yeah, Blaine. this is a talk. but it's not about that. it's about me getting revenge over just embarrassing me in front of my **girlfriend.**'' i say, emphasizing the word, 'girlfriend.'

''dude, this is the girl?'' he asked, surprised. i nod, proud.

''yes, this is **the **girl.'' the way i said that made Rachel look at me surprisingly.

''tell me, Kurt. how did you get a girl like this, again?'' jeff asked, checking her out. nick hit him on the back of the head.

''what the hell, jeff? i thought we had something special.'' nick said.

''are they together?'' Rachel whispered in my ear. i shook my head, almost laughing at them.

''no, they are just having a bromance.'' she nodded, amused.

''well, they are entertaining.'' i nod, agreeing to this. then i noticed the window. it was raining like crazy, so far.

''um, rach? how much do you like this place?'' jeff asked, seeing the window too. Rachel was still looking around, oblivious again.

''i love it, jeff. why?'' she asked, following our gazes out the window.

''uh-oh.'' she mumbled.

''kurt, please tell me we can drive through that storm, please.'' she begged. i shook my head.

''sorry, rach. i can't. my dad said that if it's any kind of storm at all, i can't drive in it. it's not safe.''

''so, we are gonna stay here, until it passes?''

''i guess so, rach.''

''wait, Kurt, have you thought about where you'll sleep?'' Blaine asks, turning to me.

''rachel can sleep with us!'' all of the warblers said all at once. i smirked, shaking my head.

''no! she is my girlfriend. if she is sleeping with anybody, its with me.'' i say, not thinking of how they can make that dirty. but she blushes crimson and they all smirk knowingly at it.

''okay, i didn't mean it that way. i meant it in a way that i don't want ANY of you to so much touch her in a wrong way.'' i say, my protective side shining through. they nodded, deflating a little.

she hugged me, calming me down. ''it's okay, Kurt. brad pit can flirt with me and I won't do it.'' she makes me smile so big at that.

they all ''aww'' at that, all of them smiling huge at that.

''okay, so, what do you all do around here on your spare time?'' she asks, turning around. they all shrug, looking at each other.

''oh, this is going to be fun.'' she said, under her breath. i just shake my head at her playfully and kiss her.

LATER. ANYBODYS POV

hours later, the warblers decided to play duck goose. and Rachel was the one to choose. they first thought that it was childish and degrading to do this game, but as they played, it actually was fun. and, it turns out, that Rachel got Jeff, nick and Blaine as best friends too. so much, that jeff and nick and Blaine considered transferring to McKinley. they all successfully did and Monday, they all walked in together. unfortunately, this made the girls dislike Rachel even more, because they thought that she was a slut. but Rachel didn't care, because she had an amazing boyfriend, and fantastic friends.

they all sat in the upper left corner of the choir room, that way Finn and puck and the rest of the guys didn't bother her or them. and because she had boys as friends, she decided on an appropriate song for glee this week.

**if you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
**

**I'll sail the world, to find you. if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**

**I'll be the light to guide you.**

**find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need.**

**you can count on me like 1,2, 3 i'll be there**

**and i know when i need it i can count on you like 4, 3, 2 you'll be there**

**'cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**ooooooooh, ooooohhh, yeah, yeah**

**if you're tossing and turning and you just can't fall asleep, **

**i'll sing a song, beside you**

**and if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, every day i will remind you**

**oooh,**

**find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need.**

**you can count on me like 1, 2 ,3 I'll be there, and I know when i need it i can count on you like 4, 3, 2 you'll be there**

**'cause that's whats friends are supposed to do, oh yeah.**

**ooooooooh, oooohhh, yeah, yeah, **

**you'll always have my shoulder when you cry, I'll never let go, never say goodbye**

**you know.. you can count on me like 1, 2 ,3 I'll be there, and i know when i need it **

**i can count on you like 4, 3, 2, you'll be there**

**'cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**oooooooooooh, ooooooohh, you can count on me cause i can count on you**

as soon as she was done, she looked at the faces in the class. Finn looked happy, as if she sang it to him, which she didn't. then, she looked at her boyfriend and friends, and they were near tears.

she walked over to them and immediately got kissed by Kurt. and hugged by all of them. she was as happy as can be. and now, the guys were gonna tell Kurt and Rachel something big.

''we're going to New York with you all.'' they all said in unison, over dinner.

''yes, guys. all of the glee club is going. it's part of nationals.'' Kurt said, sarcastic.

Rachel smiled, trying not to laugh. Blaine rolled his eyes.

''no. we are going to New York with you two. after graduation.'' Kurt and Rachel shared a horrified look.

''oh yeah. you two are never going to get rid of us.'' Nick and Jeff said in unison, fist bumping.


	5. Chapter 5

**here is chapter 5! it's really fun writing niff and klaine friendship! i'm gonna keep this going to a 'friends' theme when they get to new york. hehe, that would be fun. by the way, the scene with blaine, it's from friends. I DO NOT OWN FRIENDS OR GLEE.  
**

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were still looking at them as if they were crazy.

''no. no, don't you all want to go somewhere else?'' Rachel asked, frowning a little. truth is, Kurt and Rachel wanted new york to be romantic for them, and they would pick their own apartment and everything. how are they supposed to grow as a couple, if Jeff, Nick, And Blaine are there all the time?

''no. we thought about it and you two have a good idea about new york. we could be on broadway along with you, Rachel. and we could try to figure out fashion, Kurt.'' Jeff said, brows burrowing at 'fashion'.

Rachel nodded, ''Well, you could be fantastic at Broadway too, but we thought that new york was our thing. like, Quinn's thing is Yale. Brittany's thing is rainbows. and Santana's thing is Kentucky university.'' kurt nodded to this, agreeing.

''oh, come on, we can make it a 'friends' theme. i could sing 'i'll be there for you.' ALL the time.'' blaine said, his over-excited puppy act taking over. kurt groaned into his hand.

''blaine. new york isn't glee club. you can't go around singing random stuff.'' kurt said, serious.

blaine shrugged. ''then it'll change because of me.''

cut to kurt and rachel walking home.

kurt turned to rachel ''he's gonna embarrass us all over new york, you know that, right?'' she nodded, kissing his cheek.

''if you think about it, it's not gonna be that bad. we will know someone in new york, we don't have to make new friends. we won't ever be alone in our darkest times. it'll turn out splended.'' she said, squeezing his hand.

''come on, though. knowing blaine, he is already writing his own songs about the joys of new york.'' rachel laughed, believing it.

''what about Nick and Jeff?'' she asked, smiling.

he shrugged ''probably the same. i'm still surprised Nick's mom let him go after graduation, she is over-protective as hell.''

''do you ever know why people hate me so much, kurt?'' rachel asked, frowning.

''rach, why do you care? you have me and friends. you don't need them.''

she shrugged, ''i just care. i don't want to, but i do.''

he took both of her hands. ''look. you are smart, incredible, beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, flawless, everything that i love about you. you don't need them. i love YOU. not Quinn, or Santana, or anyone else.'' he promised her, caressing her cheek.

she nodded, smiling. ''thank you, kurt.''

''you're welcome, princess.''

''is that your new nickname for me?''

''yes, it is. it's because you are my princess.'' he said, sweetly and kissed the tip of her nose.

''well, that's so sweet. i lo-'' she stopped herself. they never said the L word to each other before. but, them, walking in the snow-covered park, might be the perfect time to do so.

''you lo..?'' kurt asked, confused.

she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. ''i love the snow!'' she finally came up with. when he wasn't looking, she gathered a bunch of snow and throwing it towards him.

''ha-ha.'' she said, running away from him. she could see him gathering snow too and when she wasn't paying attention, he threw it at her.

cut to after the snowball fight. rachel and kurt are soaked in snow-water.

''maybe we went tot far.'' rachel quipped.

''hmmhm.''

they went to rachel's house and dried off. rachel's parents are letting kurt sleep over on one condition; he does not try anything.

they both groaned at that but it was worthit.

the next morning, they were getting dressed, and Nick randomly knocked on her door then opened it and walked in.

''nick!'' rachel yelled, covering herself up. nick looked at her strangely.

''rach, you're dressed already.''

''oh. well, it's still uncomfortable.''

he smiled at the beautiful room in front of him. it looked.. cute. it completed the vision of rachel being his little sister.

''cute room, rach. i love it.'' she blushed at that.

''well, it's home.''

kurt walked in the room after getting dressed in the bathroom. ''what's nick doing here?''

she shrugged.

''we are all going to, wait for it...'' nick said, holding a finger up.

''nick, you have watched too much how i met your mother.'' rachel laughed as she and kurt waited.

''king's island. boo yah!'' nick said, getting excited.

Kurt raised his eyebrow. ''why now?'' nick shrugged and ran downstairs.

''get dressed, guys! we still have to pick up Blaine!'' nick yelled from downstairs.

they laughed at that. ''nicky, we are already dressed!'' rachel yelled.

''oh.'' nick yelled, pausing. ''then come down here and get in my car!''

they did so, and when they got to Blaine's house, no-one answered the door and it was unlocked. they walked in and went to Blaine's room. there, they saw Blaine holding the side of his stomach and a pair of weights by his side.

''what's wrong with you?'' Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow.

''Nothing! Well, I-I got this blinding pain in my stomach when I was lifting weights before, then I uh passed out and uh, haven't been able to stand up since. But um, I don't think it's anything serious.'' Blaine says, shaking his head.

''This sounds like a hernia. You have to—you-you—Go to the doctor!'' kurt says, looking at him like he was crazy.

''No way! 'Kay look, if I have to go to the doctor for anything it's gonna be for this thing sticking out of my stomach!'' Blaine say, rolling over to show them.

''Why did I have to start working out again?'' Blaine asks to the sky. he looks at the weights by his side, ''damn you 15s!''

they look on with amused faces. then they pick him up and take him to the hospital.

after the appointment, they dropped blaine off at his home with his parents. turns out they couldn't go to kings island anyway, it was better to have caught blaine's hernia. this was going to be interesting, living in new york soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**here is chapter 6! rachel's pov, by the way!**

* * *

the next day at school, Quinn came up to me with a friendly smile on her face. she had never done that before. it was usually a smirk or a taunting grin. our rivalry all started when Quinn and i showed up at school in the same dress in 4th grade. i didn't seem to care, it was Quinn.

i look at Quinn suspiciously. ''what do you want now, fabray?'' i said, anger taking over me.

''rach-''

''only friends and my boyfriend call me that.'' i interrupted.

Quinn sighed, ''look, rachel, i'm sorry for everything i did to you. everything. the taunting, slushys, etc. i just hoped since it was senior year, that we can be friends now.''

i narrowed my eyes and looked behind Quinn for football players carrying slushys. none. i sighed, leaning against the locker. Quinn joined me.

''if this is a joke, i swear-'' i said, looking in Quinn's eyes for any sign of a joke.

''it's not.''

''look, i'll think about it. if you really want to be friends now, i have to warn you, my boyfriend is pretty protective.'' i said, smiling at the thought of kurt.

Quinn looked confused, ''oh yeah, who is your boyfriend? because the only guy i see you with is kurt.''

shit. she forgot they were keeping THEM a secret. _deny, deny, deny, rachel berry _i thought, thinking of a name.

then, as if on cue, brittany walked by. my eyes widened.

''brittany.'

Quinn looked shocked and confused, ''brittany? i thought you said 'boyfriend'?''

great, now i'm confused. ''um, yes i did. she likes to be the dominant one of the relationship. bye!'' i say, standing up and going to brittany.

''look, if santana or Quinn asks, you and me are together and you like to be called my boyfriend, k?'' i say, brittany nods, and, to my surprise, kissed me on the cheek.

later in the choir room, brittany and Quinn and kurt are already there. i sit by kurt and discreetly kiss him on the corner mouth. he looked confused.

''why didn't you actually kiss me, princess?''

''i don't actually feel comfortable with PDA, you know that, kurt.'' he nods, noticing brittany wink at me.

''britt?'' he says, waving at her.

''hmm?''

''why are you winking at rachel?'' he said, slowly.

she shrugged and said, ''she looks hot today.''

he nods, rubbing his temple. ''i'm surprised you and finn didn't date.'' he said under his breath, about brittany. i heard him though and snorted.

Brittany kept on winking at me and puckering her lips and making me uncomfortable. _oh my god, is she this creepy when she dates somebody? _i ask myself as i shift uncomfortably.

finally, i just make a sign to her saying not to do that anymore. she pouts but quits.

i sigh, getting comfortable. me and kurt link hands in the middle of our chairs, so that nobody can see them. i look at him when our teacher is writing something.

''kurt, when are we going to say we are a couple?'' he sighs, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

''we can today.'' he suggests. i look around the room, then back at him.

''how about friday? then, if they aren't happy for us, we don't have to see them the WHOLE weekend. good idea?'' i say, pouting a puppy-dog face. he nods, smiling.

''okay, princess. i hate keeping us a secret. i just wanna show you off, that's why.''

''aww.'' i coo, kissing him on the lips when nobody was looking. luckily, we were in the very back row, so nobody was behind us.

''look, we can tell them today. i don't mind.'' i say, smoothing my skirt. i raise my hand.

''Mr. Schue?''

''yes, rachel?'' he said, turning around.

i clear my throat. ''me and kurt have something to say.'' i say, taking kurt's hand and helping him up. Mr. Shue looked at us wierdly, but let us have the floor.

''well, i dont know how to say this. um, well i-'' i start to say, thinking of ways to say this.

''just spit it out, berry. we have other things to do.'' santana said, filing her nails. Quinn and kurt glared at her, shutting her up.

''me and kurt are together.'' i said, closing my eyes. i didn't want to see the reaction of all of the people in that room. when i opened them, they're faces were all neutral. my expression turned from horrified to confused.

''wait, why aren't you guys surprised, angry, or even livid?'' i asked, pointing around the room.

they all shrugged, not caring.

''we know that, rachel. tell us something we don't know. you both are B.F.F's, we know that.'' tina said, smiling.

''no. we are boyfriend/girlfriend, guys. we kiss, we hold hands, everything.'' Kurt helps out, smiling at me. and, to prove it, he kissed me. not a peck on the lips, either. full-on kissed me.

when we broke apart they were all expressions i thought they would be. angry to livid. there were some happy people though. tina and mike, Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury, practically all the couples were happy.

''wait, Kurt, i thought you were gay?'' finn practically yelled, angry.

''why does everyone assume I'm gay? just because I like to take care of myself accurately doesn't mean I'm gay.'' Kurt complains.

''look, dude, I'm happy for you. just make sure you use protection and I'll teach you the basics, if you know what i mean.'' puck winks at me, smirking.

''Puckerman!'' me, Kurt, and the teachers of the room yell, disgusted.

''wait, Rachel, I thought you were dating Brittany?'' Quinn asked, confused. and i really can't blame her.

I shake my head. ''I just said that because i didn't want to tell you without Kurt. we are a couple now, and i believe we have to do everything together, and trust everything with each other.''

she nods, letting it all sink in.

''that's all, Mr. Shuester.'' we sit back down and enjoy the next hour of glee club.


	7. Chapter 7

the next day, Finn came up to Rachel.

''hey rach-''

''only friends and my boyfriend call me that.'' she said, coldly. only her, finn, and Santana were in the otherwise empty hallway. Santana kept a close eye on Finn. she didn't trust him, at all.

''well, then, maybe you could be my girlfriend. i don't think you wanna be a beard, right? Kurt is just afraid of coming out, and he's using you to cover it up.'' he said, putting his hand on her waist. she scowled at him. Santana was about to help her out when the unexpected happened.

''look, do not say that. you know, you **never **liked me. or even love. you just liked the **attention **that I gave you. that's all. but, you know what, Hudson? you are a dumbass, and you should learn manners and how to treat a girl right. but, you probably won't. I've learned that there is someone who cares about you in a romantic way. that's called being soul mates. you are not my soul mate, Hudson. Kurt is. i am just sick and tired of being in your sick, twisted chess game. goodbye, forever, finn.'' and with that, she left.

Santana stood there open-mouthed, shocked. she held up her hand for Rachel to high-five. Rachel did so.

''i need to give Rachel a chance at friendship. i think Hummel is changing her for the better.'' Santana said, under her breath.

Rachel was still pissed when she was in class. ''i can't believe him. he is a total dumbass. i hate him. i can't believe he would hit on me. he has no self-respect at all.'' she said, under her breath. but Mr. Shue over-heard her and was surprised she cussed. If there is anything he knows, Rachel Berry NEVER cusses. she replaces those kind of words with words that kindergarteners make up. after class, Mr. Shue stopped Rachel from walking out of class.

''what's wrong, Mr. Shue?'' she asked innocently.

''rachel, i heard you talking to yourself in class today. what's wrong?'' he asks, worried.

she sighed and shook her head. ''nothing is wrong, Mr. Shue. just personal problems.''

''well, you can always talk to me or Ms. Pillsbury, you know that, right?''

''yes i do. don't worry, Mr. Shue. when it gets serious, I'll talk to you or Ms. Pillsbury.'' he nodded, understanding.

right when she walked out, she bumped right into Kurt. ''sorry, Kurt.'' she said.

''oh, it's okay, princess.'' he said, smiling at her. but she didn't return the smile. his smile vanished.

''what's wrong? did someone hurt you?'' he asked, checking her all over. she smiled a little smile.

''no, I'm okay. i just need to talk to you, that's all.'' Rachel said, taking his hand.

''okay, lets talk, in the courtyard.'' when they got there, they sat down on the steps and Rachel told him everything.

''i'm gonna kill him. he put his hand on your waist?!'' he said, angry. she nodded.

''it's ok, kurt. i didn't let him do anything. he'll leave me alone now.'' she said, kissing him to calm him down.

''i love you, rachel.'' he said, kissing her. she looked shocked.

''you love me. you love me. i love you so much, kurt!'' she replied, smiling her 100 mega watt smile and kissing him.

later in glee club

Quinn came up to them and smiled.

''i know you are in love with each other. so, i am giving you permission to sing 'lucky' by jason mraz.'' she smiled at they're shocked expressions

''why, thank you, Quinn.'' rachel smiled.

Mr. Shue came in, rubbing his hands together, ''okay guys, kurt and rachel, you're up.''

**kurt, _rachel, both._**

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

**__********Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

**__********__****Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**  


they both sung.

**__****They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**

**__****Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

******And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

with that line, he grabbed a lily from his jacket, and put it in her hair.**  
**

_**Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh


	8. Chapter 8

The last day of school, they all were either crying or laughing. They couldn't believe they graduated. Some of the bully's were apologizing to the victims. The couples that were not living together were hugging and kissing each other all day. The couples that were living together in their own apartment, like Kurt and Rachel, were just as happy as can be. In glee club, they all were crying, Tina even more. She was always known for crying a lot for no reason.

''Tina, it's okay. We'll see each other in family events, reunions, etc. All you have to do is just pick up the phone, and call any of us.'' Mike said, smiling. Tina was a junior, so she wasn't graduating. Mike was though, most of all the NDS were graduating. The only people who weren't were Tina, Rory, sugar, Marley, Jake, kitty, and Mr. Shue.

Mr. Shue Came in and took one more look at all of them, then had a flashback to when they were just 5 people who loved showbiz. He smiled a sad smile and wrote on the whiteboard 'Goodbye', in which made Tina cry even more at the word. Everyone got up from their seats and hugged tina really tightly. Mr. shue joined in the hug and started crying too, just more discreetly.

They all walked back to their seats, smiling their own sad smiles.

Mr. shue cleared his throat and started speaking. ''Okay, for a lot of you, this is your last glee club meeting, and your last class altogether. We'll... **I **will miss you very much. Even Rachel, with her diva attitude and storm-outs. Santana, with her insults and stinging truth. Everyone.'' he said, wiping a tear. They all pouted.

''We will miss you too, Mr. Shue!'' They all said, smiling at him. They can't blame him, Mr. Shue looked at those kids like his own children. And now, they were moving out. He will miss them greatly. What with Santana, Kurt and Rachel, Blaine, jeff, nick all going to New York.

''I hope that I can see everyone soon enough. And Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Blaine? I hope to see your names in bright new york city lights someday.'' Mr. Shue said, smiling warmly to the four people crying their eyes out.

Rachel stood up, wiping her eyes with a tissue one more time, ''Mr. Shue? can i sing a song that i am sure everyone will relate to?'' she asked, getting ready.

He nodded sadly and sat down next to Rory.

**Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
I told you everything  
You know my feelings  
It never crossed my mind  
That there would be a time  
For us to say goodbye  
What a big surprise**

**But I'm not lost  
I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot**

**These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again**

**Remember when...**

**I remember when it was together till the end  
Now I'm alone again  
Where do I begin?  
I cried a little bit  
You died a little bit  
Please say there's no regrets  
And say you won't forget  
But I'm not lost  
I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot**

**These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again  
Remember when... **

**That was then  
Now it's the end  
I'm not coming back  
I can't pretend  
Remember When**

**These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again...**

She finished, crying. But this time, it wasn't stage crying, it was real crying. She's gonna miss all of them. She's gonna miss the meetings, The musical numbers, everything. Tina stood up and hugged Rachel tightly.

''Shhh.'' she said, rubbing Rachel's back. Rachel nodded into her back and calmed down. Without Rachel knowing, Tina handed her to Kurt who kissed the top of her head and hummed.

''It's okay, princess. Just think, we'll be in new york in a few hours.'' He said, humming a Beatles tune. She laughed a wet laugh and nodded.

''okay, let's go. guys, we have to go pack for new york, bye.'' Rachel said, Hiccupped. Blaine and the rest of the group who are going too walked out to the parking lot. Santana, sadly, is crying a lot and is riding with Kurt and Rachel. They hug the Latina and console her while getting in the car.

Santana is too depressed to even buckle her Seatbelt. She whines and makes Rachel do it, like Santana is the baby of the family. Rachel rolled her eyes and buckled Santana in.

''San, you are acting like a baby. We're going to see them real soon. Okay?'' Kurt asks, smiling at the latina's tricks.

Santana nodded sadly and looked out the window.

''Well, at least Blaine warbler isn't riding with us, he would already be singing.'' Rachel said, smirking. The other two laughed at that.

''Yea, but, you know how much Blaine likes 'friends' so he will be saying lines from it all frickin' day.'' Kurt said, groaning.

''It'll be interesting.'' Rachel said, thinking about it.

Santana snorted, ''you got that right.''

''So, Santana, where are you going to live?'' Rachel asked, readjusting herself to Santana.

''A few blocks away from you all.'' she said, Smiling.

''Oh, yeah. Kurt, where is the guys living?'' Rachel asked, confused. He bit his lip.

''Across the hall.'' he said, his voice muffled so that she can't hear him.

Santana smirked, crossing her legs so that her underwear didn't show underneath her dress. She knew where the boys were living, and that's why she is gonna enjoy this scene unfolding in front of her.

''Hmm?'' Rachel asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

''Across the hall from us.'' he said, a bit louder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! Wow, i love all of the reviews I've been getting! Thank you so much! And the views, WOW!  
**

* * *

They have been in NY for a few hours now, and Blaine has been saying lines from friends all day. So far, they've been moving their stuff into Santana's apartment first, Because Santana claims that she, Santana Lopez, is scared of being alone in this kind of neighborhood moving alone. They all scoffed at that, but helped her anyway. All of the boys of the group were moving the really heavy stuff, while, the two girls carried little, light stuff. The two girls were done really Quick, and started drinking glasses of wine and watching the boys sweat and carry stuff on and on. Rachel enjoyed watching her boyfriend carrying boxes and furniture, it looked hot. Santana enjoyed spending time with Rachel, it turned out they had a lot in common. She had to say, she liked the new Rachel, once they were in New York, they went to the park, and started scoping out guys and girls. Well, Santana was. Rachel was eating ice cream, thinking about Kurt and school.

Santana was snapping her fingers in front of Rachel to get her attention. ''Hey, rach. Are you okay? You seem.. distracted.'' she said, licking her own ice cream, looking at this particularly hot girl.

''hmm?'' Rachel said, blinking. Santana rolled her eyes.

''I said, I really hope I have a chance at me being your girlfriend, because I'm really attracted to you.'' Santana said, Sarcastic. Rachel gasped and slapped her playfully on the arm, making Santana's ice cream fall to the ground just as Santana was about to lick.

''Hey!'' Santana said, pouting a little. Rachel smirked. They're relationship was pretty much exactly like this. they would tease each other, steal each others food, so on. they were like sisters. But, Since Rachel is so short, Santana took the role as big sister.

''Great. Just what i need in my life, Rachel. Now, you get the pleasure of buying me a new ice cream.'' Now, it was Santana's turn to smirk.

Rachel sighed loudly. She walked to the ice cream cart and bought her another ice cream. Once she got back, Santana knocked over Rachel's ice cream in return.

''now, we're even.'' she said, smirking.

''Any hot guys or girls out there?'' Rachel asked, smirking at Santana. Santana sighed, shaking her head. She was staring at this one girl, that looked an awful lot like Quinn. She missed the blonde like crazy. She actually missed two blondes that were in her life until now. The blonde that she was staring at, however, looked back with a set of gorgeous hazel eyes like Quinn had. Woah, she must be having a mirage or something. Yea, that's it. It's just her missing the delicate Blonde so much, where in this case, she thought she saw her. The mysterious blonde that Santana was looking at, walked away, in the direction of Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

Santana looked at the blonde one more time before walking with Rachel by the infamous fountain that they saw when they were here for nationals. Santana couldn't believe that they were alone, the four of them, in NY as grown ups. It was like just yesterday that they were singing songs, and she was insulting people, and she just missed Lima so much. She discreetly shook her head. She needs to forget about Brittany and Lima and everything that used to be. It was in the past, gone. they were just good memories now. Now, she needs to focus on the future, her two best friends, Kurt and Rachel are here with her. She could always spend time with Blaine, get to know him, become friends with him. And the other two warblers seem pretty cute, if only she was straight.

Once they got to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, Rachel was greeted with a kiss by Kurt, While the Latina was greeted with the presence of a certain blonde that she was thinking

Quinn smiled as Kurt and Rachel kissed. They looked so in love with each other, it's breathtaking. She kinda missed being in love, to be loved in return. Her love life had been a roller-coaster in high school. Finn, Puck, Jesse, they all were self-absorbed jerks. They all got what they wanted, then left. Sometimes, she wondered if she was the reason, but then, she shook it off. The only relationship that she messed up was with Finn, Getting pregnant with Puck's baby sophomore year. She hated that year. She knew with all of the years to come she'll absolutely hate sophomore year.

Her eyes wandered to the Latina in the room across from her, she smiled.

''hey san, how's it going?'' Quinn asked her, smiling.

''pretty good, Fabray. You?'' Santana said, smiling back.

''good. look at those sweethearts over there,'' Quinn said, smiling over at where Kurt and Rachel were slow dancing, talking in they're own conversation. ''aren't they cute?'' She asked Santana, taking the offered wine from Santana. the Latina nodded, smiling at the couple.

''adorable. Ugh, you should be here more often, they are so cute I might explode.'' Santana said, rolling her eyes. Quinn chuckled.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were talking in their own conversation themselves.

''Do you love me, Rachel?'' Kurt asked, tilting his head the way Rachel loved.

''Of course i do Kurt, why?'' She asked in return, confused.

He hummed, ''No reason.''

''It's kinda hard to believe we're here, in love, in the City of love.'' Rachel said, Smiling as Kurt dipped her.

''I agree. So, to celebrate, I think we should go to central park tonight.'' He said, twirling her. She looked surprised at that.

''Won't we see criminals?'' She asked, worried.

''We won't. In case we will, which we won't, I'll protect you.'' he offered, rolling his eyes. She blushed, smiling.

''Do you remember when you gave me a makeover, you made me look like a slutty cat? i can't believe you are the same Kurt hummel from that day, the one that hated me.'' she said, pouting a little. it still upset her very much when she thought of it.

''Hey,'' he said, taking her chin in his hand, ''I didn't hate you. I was just jealous of you and you not noticing me that way. Heck, during that makeover, when you dressed into those tight jeans, wow! I'm not afraid to say that i actually drooled a little. You still didn't notice.'' he said, thinking of that day. she blushed.


	10. Chapter 10

After Rachel went to change into a dress for that night in the park, Kurt decided to talk to Quinn and Santana about the surprise. He sighed nervously, walking up to them.

''Guys, I have to talk to you about Rachel and I-'' He started, eyes shifting from Quinn to the Latina.

Quinn rolled her eyes, ''I swear, Kurt, if this is about how you felt sparks fly when you kissed her, then we're going to go ahead and pretend to listen.'' She and San bumped fists at that, smirking.

Kurt sighed irritably, ''No, Guys. I have a big surprise for her.'' He said, a smile growing on his face. ''I-'' He got cut off again when Quinn squealed happily, smiling even bigger.

''Are you going to MARRY Rachel?'' Santana asked, a smile slowly crossing her features. He nodded, smiling too.

''Wait, Kurt, we need to think this through. Are you sure? I mean, marriage is a big thing to do, and promising fidelity forever is a pretty huge deal, y'know? You should think things through when you want to marry someone. If you want an example, look at Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury, they had it good for a while, Will proposed, she accepted, then, when you least expect it, it all blows in your face. She left the him at the altar. Just think about it, please.'' Quinn objected, smiling sadly. Kurt nodded, understanding. He didn't want his and Rachel's relationship like Will and Emma's. _Okay, just wait it out a year, then you can marry her. _he thought to himself.

''Thanks, Quinn.'' he said. He couldn't believe he was taking advice from two of the girls that bullied him in school, but, they changed. He thought he'd never say this, but he was best friends with Quinn and Santana.

He walked into Rachel's room, and lied down beside her, kissing her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. She was getting dressed, but it was 11;00 PM already and she was sleepy.

''Sorry, i was sleepy. I was getting dressed when this sudden drowsiness overcame me.'' she said, serious. That is what he loved most about her, she can use big words, even when she was half asleep. he chuckled as she said that, caressing her cheek.

''It's okay, hon. We'll do it another time. Right now, all i want to do is lay down beside you and cuddle.'' he said, pecking her on the lips. she smiled in the middle of the kiss, he did too.

She made a move to get the blanket on them, but then Kurt noticed that she was in a dress.

''Rach, baby, you have a dress on.'' he said, like he was talking to a toddler. she smiled and shrugged.

''I'm so tired, Kurt. I don't want to get up and dress into my PJs.'' she whined. he sighed, giving up.

''You are so stubborn.'' she smiled at that.

''that's what you love about me, though.'' she mumbled, closing her eyes.

''yea, I guess.'' he said, agreeing.

Outside the room, Quinn and Santana were talking.

''So, why are you really here?'' Santana asked.

''I, um, Missed you.' Quinn said, suddenly focused on the water she had.

Santana raised both her eyebrows.

''And Kurt, and Rachel.'' Quinn Quickly said, blushing.

Quinn sighed, shaking her head. ''Fine. I keep thinking about the wedding night. When you and me.. Yea.'' she said, blushing crimson.

''Really?''

''Yes.''

''Well, I had thought about it too.''

Quinn felt surprised. ''Really?'' Santana nodded, clearing her throat.

''Look, Quinn, I understand that you said just that one night. I know that. But I have thought stuff related to _that_ night. I felt something. I'm Santana Lopez, And I think I have a lesbian crush on you.'' Quinn giggled.

''Not the first time.'' Quinn stated. Santana looked about ready to kill.

''Who was it?''

Quinn looked in a distance to think.

''I think it was... Yea. It was Brittany.''

''Oh.'' Santana said, looking sad a little. ''Britt's cool.''

Quinn came over to hug her. ''Look, i would love to have a little something with you, but, maybe we can just wait a little, y'know? we just got out of relationships 2 or 3 weeks ago.'' Quinn said, shushing her. Santana nodded, kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Okay, I was thinking that Maybe i could fit Quinntana into the story. Please tell me if i should or should not, thank you. And, about the 'Kurt proposing to rachel thing', i was teasing you all. But, if i get answers on if they should get married or not, please review, I might just get them married.  
**


End file.
